La Couleur Inconnue
by Green-Chrystall
Summary: Lagi-lagi saya ngak bisa bikin summary... *hiks* ada yang bisa bantu? Setting di HM SI. Ada OC. Rate mungkin K dulu? Read and please review.
1. First Painting : Meeting

Saya bikin fict baru lagi di fandom HM. Setting kali ini HM SI :) ada OC, dan pairing kayaknya bisa ditebak dengan mudah XD saya mencoba menulis dengan Third POV, pengen coba2. Hehehe.

Sudah diedit sesuai saran para reviewer XD dan sudah diusahakan untuk mengitalickan kata2 dalam bahasa Inggris. Mungkin masih ada yang miss, tolong dikasih tau ya~ ^^

* * *

_Harvest Moon and all of it's characters are Natsume's. The OC and this fict are mine, but nothing else..._

* * *

**,=*La Couleur Inconnue*=,**

-=.**First Painting : Meeting.=-**

Sunflower Archipelago, sebuah kepulauan yang terdiri dari 15 pulau kecil. Pulau-pulau ini masing-masing memiliki keunikannya tersendiri. _Mushroom Island_, adalah sebuah pulau yang tepat bila Anda ingin berburu jamur, berbagai macam jamur tersebar di segala penjuru pulau ini. _Volcano Island_, berisikan tidak hanya sebuah gunung berapi tetapi juga sebuah tambang yang sangat dalam, banyak permata dan benda-benda berharga lainnya tersembunyi di balik bebatuan di dalam tambang ini. _Mystic Island_, pulau tempat _Goddess' Pond_ berada dan juga merupakan rumah bagi 2 orang penyihir. Dan pulau-pulau lainnya yang juga memiliki banyak hal untuk membuat Anda tersanjung. Dua buah pulau yang merupakan pulau berpenduduk terbanyak adalah _Verdure Island_ dan _Sprout Island_, keduanya dihubungkan dengan sebuah jembatan dan merupakan pusat dari Sunflower Archipelago ini.

Hari yang indah di Sunflower Archipelago. Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya di sebelah timur, dan beberapa penduduk telah beranjak keluar dari rumah mereka untuk mulai beraktivitas. Sebuah kapal besar menepi di dermaga _Sprout Island_, di sebelah kapal pesiar milik salah seorang penduduk kepulauan itu. Dari dalam kapal yang baru saja menepi, keluar beberapa orang yang mengangkut barang, ternak, dan beberapa penumpang. Para penumpang segera berpencar ke tujuan mereka masing-masing, ada yang menuju _Verdure Island_, Hotel dan ada yang menuju _Halia's Café _untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Hal yang biasa memang, karena penumpang kapal itu adalah orang-orang yang kembali dari kota maupun sedang berlibur di Sunflower Archipelago. Seorang penumpang dengan wajah yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya di Sunflower Archipelago ini, turun terakhir dari kapal tadi. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seorang pelaut menghampirinya, penumpang ini menanyakan jalan kepada pelaut itu dan sang pelaut memberikan instruksi menuju Hotel yang terletak di _Sprout Island_, tempat tujuan penumpang itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh pelaut tadi.

.-=*,=,*=-.

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi, _Verdure Island_ dan _Sprout Island_ mulai ramai oleh penduduknya yang lalu lalang. Tidak terganggu dengan salju yang turun semalam, tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Sesosok pria berambut pirang pucat, mengenakan kaus hitam yang dilapis dengan jaket oranye, jas putih dan celana panjang berwarna putih, terlihat menapakkan kakinya di pantai putih _Sprout Island_.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Denny!" sapa sosok pirang tadi kepada seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang sedang memancing di dekat dermaga. Rambutnya hitam keriting, setengah bagian atas kepalanya diikat dengan bandana berwarna ungu. Ia mengenakan singlet berwarna hitam, celana berwarna biru muda yang ujungnya dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu boot hitamnya, kain bermotif ungu kotak-kotak diikat asal pada pinggangnya, selembar handuk putih yang mengitari leher dan seekor burung kecil menemaninya dengan setia, menunggu umpan majikannya termakan.

"Pagi, Will!" balas pemuda tadi, Denny. "Kau mau ikut memancing? Aku mendapat banyak pagi ini!" tawarnya, menunjuk ke arah ember tempatnya menyimpan ikan-ikan yang telah ia tangkap pagi itu. Benar saja, ember yang ia gunakan hampir penuh dengan ikan-ikan berukuran besar yang tampak masih sangat segar.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tetapi aku harus mengunjungi pamanku untuk suatu urusan. Sampai jumpa," sembari menampilkan senyuman khasnya, Will berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi pantai.

"Ya! Sampai jumpa!" balas Denny, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memancing di pagi hari.

_Winter_, salju yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah membuktikan _winter_ belumlah usai. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah pamannya, di antara celah bebatuan Will dapat melihat warna hijau mulai muncul walau hanya sedikit. _Spring _akan segera datang, itulah apa yang dikatakan oleh pucuk-pucuk bunga yang sedang berjuang untuk tumbuh itu. Salju memang indah, warna putih polos yang dihasilkannya saat meliputi bumi sangatlah memukau, tetapi setiap musim harus berakhir dan berganti dengan musim lainnya. _Spring_ adalah musim yang sangat Will sukai, tidak dapat digambarkan betapa indahnya pemandangan alam yang dapat kau lihat di musim _Spring_. Ya, warna-warni bunga yang tumbuh di waktu _Spring_, suatu kekayaan alam yang patut dilestarikan.

"Ouch," rintih seseorang.

Sedari tadi Will memang melamun, ia langsung tersadar saat mendengar suara rintihan tersebut. Terlihat di depannya, seseorang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Tampaknya orang itu tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Will sembari mengulurkan tangan dan membantu orang tadi untuk berdiri.

"Ah, tidak," jawab orang itu, menerima uluran tangan Will. Seorang gadis berambut hijau pucat dengan _dress_ yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari lutut berwarna biru tua dan _sweater_ berwarna krem. Ia membersihkan dirinya dari salju yang menempel di bajunya lalu menegakkan diri untuk menatap orang yang telah membantunya berdiri tadi. Bola mata emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan bola mata berwarna biru jernih milik Will. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum datar.

"Sama-sama, senang dapat membantu seorang _Lady_," Will berkata. Setelah memastikan gadis di depannya tidak apa-apa, ia melanjutkan, "Aku yakin kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Anda baru pertama kali datang ke kepulauan ini?"

"Ya, aku yakin belum. Aku baru saja sampai di pulau ini tadi pagi," jawab gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Ah, izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III," dalam satu tarikan napas Will memperkenalkan dirinya. "Apa boleh kutahu siapa namamu, _Miss_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak mendengar nama pria yang membantunya tadi. "Oh, Caron, Caron O'Niell. Salam kenal William," jawabnya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Miss O'Niell," Will mengambil tangan yang terjulur itu dan mengecup ringan punggung tangan Caron, sebuah kebiasaan yang diajarkan turun temurun dalam keluarganya dan tentu saja sudah berakar dalam dirinya.

Sedikit terkejut menemui hal yang tidak biasa ini, Caron kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Panggil saja Caron. Tidak perlu terlalu formal, William."

"Baiklah, Caron. Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Will," jawab Will setelah ia melepaskan tangan yang dikecupnya tadi dan tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Will. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengobrol lama, aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa tempat."

"Oh, maaf telah menyita waktumu. Sebenarnya aku juga harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Semoga harimu indah, Caron."

Mereka lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanan masing-masing. Will menuju rumah pamannya, Regis, seorang pengusaha pertambangan yang terkenal bernama _Regis' Mining Company_.

.-=*,=,*=-.

Tidak lama setelah pertemuan singkat dengan pendatang baru tadi, Will tiba di rumah Regis atau lebih tepatnya _Regis' Mansion_ dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari rumah-rumah penduduk kebanyakan. Sebuah kebun kecil berisi beberapa pohon dan tanaman-tanaman berukuran kecil membatasi daerah rumah Regis dengan jalan di _Sprout Island_. Bangku taman berwarna abu-abu muda diletakkan di dalamnya, air mancur kecil yang walaupun sedang tidak mengalirkan air terletak di dekat bangku taman itu. Rerumputan, semak-semak dan pepohonan tertutup oleh salju, tetapi mereka tetap berjuang melawan dinginnya angin musim dingin. Pada musim semi nanti, jerih payah mereka akan berbuah. Kebun ini akan kembali menampilkan flora indah yang ada di dalamnya.

Tok, tok.

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu diketuk, dan tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang gadis dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari bahu Will dari balik pintu itu. Ia mengenakan gaun ungu panjang bermotif kotak-kotak dan _sweater_ dengan warna pink muda.

"Ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sabrina. Apakah paman ada?" tanya Will pada Sabrina, sepupunya. Gadis berambut hitam mengkilat yang diikat setengah ke belakang dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna pink itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, mempersilahkan Will untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah ada di ruang kerjanya. Masuklah, Will," tawar Sabrina dengan seulas senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sabrina," balas Will dengan seulas senyuman pula. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Regis, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, hanya sedikit berjalan dan sekali berbelok.

Tidak hanya bagian luar _Regis' Mansion_ yang terlihat elegan dengan cat berwarna lavender dan taman bernuansa klasik, bagian dalam _Regis' Mansion_ penuh dengan beragam benda-benda antik. Di setiap penjuru dindingnya selalu terdapat lukisan, pemandangan, hewan, bahkan ada beberapa lukisan diri Regis. Vas-vas indah menghiasi setiap sudut mansion itu, entah dari negara mana saja vas itu berasal, berbagai macam budaya terukir pada setiap vas. Ornamen-ornamen kecil maupun besar berada di berbagai tempat, berbagai macam corak, berbagai macam bentuk. Karpet berwarna merah marun melapisi lantai dasar _Regis' Mansion_. Hiasan lampu berwarna emas tergantung di langit-langit, tetapi bukan itu sumber cahaya yang menerangi _Regis' Mansion_ ini. Beberapa jendela berukuran besar dihiasi gorden berwarna merah tua yang digulung ke samping, jendela-jendela ini merupakan sumber masuknya sinar mentari ke dalam _Regis' Mansion_.

Tok, tok.

Terdengar suara pintu ruang kerja Regis diketuk. "Paman Regis? Ini aku, Will," panggil Will dari balik pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Masuklah," terdengar suara Regis dari dalam.

Will membuka pintu ruang kerja Regis dan mendapati pamannya sedang memandang keluar jendela yang terletak di balik meja kerjanya. Ruang kerja Regis sebenarnya berukuran besar bila tidak dipenuhi dengan sofa dan meja di tengah-tengah dan berbagai rak buku di sekelilingnya. Meja kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan sofa berwarna hitam di belakangnya, di tempat itulah Regis biasanya bekerja.

Regis memiliki rambut hitam pendek, postur tubuhnya ramping dan tegap. Bila dibandingkan, ia sekitar 10 cm lebih tinggi dari Will. Kemeja berwarna coklat dan celana bahan berwarna sama, dilapisi dengan _cape_ panjang berkerah tinggi berwarna coklat juga. Untuk mudahnya, Regis memiliki figur tidak jauh dari seorang vampir dalam film-film lama yang tinggal dalam sebuah puri angker di suatu daerah pedalaman dan hal ini sangat didukung oleh kulitnya yang berwarna pucat.

"Duduklah, William," kata Regis sambil mengarah pada sofa yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Will membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh pamannya tadi. Ada dua buah sofa untuk satu orang dan sebuah sofa untuk tiga orang mengitari sebuah meja kaca kecil. Will memilih untuk duduk di sofa untuk satu orang yang letaknya berseberangan dengan sofa untuk satu orang lainnya. Menempatkan dirinya di posisi yang nyaman, lalu menunggu pamannya untuk duduk juga.

Regis kemudian duduk di sofa yang terletak berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Will. Ia lalu menatap keponakannya dalam-dalam.

Menghela napas, Regis memulai pembicaraan, "Tadi malam, orang tuamu menelepon. Mereka menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan suatu hal padamu."

Will tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menunggu pamannya melanjutkan.

"Kedua orang tuamu ingin kau segera menentukan pasangan hidupmu. Mereka ingin kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu hingga akhir _winter_ tahun depan. Bila hingga saat itu kau belum menentukannya, mereka yang akan memilihkan seorang istri untukmu. Saat ini pun mereka sudah menyiapkan beberapa calon dan sedang memilah-milah untuk mencari yang terbaik untuk kau nikahi," jelas Regis.

...

...

...

Hening. Waktu serasa berhenti selagi Will mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pamannya.

"Pasangan hidup? Menikah?"

-=.**First Painting : Meeting****.=-

* * *

**

Yeah, saya bingung sama cara ngomong Will klo ditranslete ke bahasa Indo -_-; tolong dikasih tau klo ada yang OOC ya! Trus baju Sabrina itu dress atau sekadar onepiece? Trus yang dipake OC saya itu juga dress atau onepiece? Onepiece itu sebenarnya definisi untuk baju model apa? *frustasi sendiri*

Third POV kayaknya memaksa saya untuk ber-OOT ria di berbagai tempat yang butuh deskripsi~ antara senang dan ngak nih, tapi kayaknya kalimat2nya bagus dan nyambung2 aja sama suasana sih :) tapi yang tulisan2 ngaco yang saya tulis itu diitung OOT ngak ya?

Masalah rumahnya Regis, itu ngasal. Saya cuma sembarang nginget2 rumahnya Regis trus dibikin plus2 X9 ternyata deskripsinya bisa panjang banget. Wkwkwk, bisa banyangin? Saya aja susah XD

Umm... Aneh ngak pertemuannya? Alur ceritanya juga kayaknya biasa aja ya -.- disuruh nyari pendamping gini gitu. Habis cuma ini yang kepikiran, klo ada ide tolong bagi2 ya. Karena cerita ini bakal mandek cuma sampai disini klo saya ngak dapet ide apa2.

Btw, klo mau ngeliat kayak gimana sih OC buatan ni author yang warna rambutnya melenceng dari hukum alam (dan entah kenapa bisa sama kayak warna rambut dan warna mata H.G), saya ada gambarnya tapi hitam-putih. Klo diwarnain feelnya jadi beda -.- dan saya ngak ada mood buat ngewarnain... klo ada yang mau bantu sih, silahkan sekali. Linknya ada di profile saya, silahkan dilihat :)

Review, guys? :) Bilang aja klo fictnya gaje atau apapun, ngak usah malu2, saya terima semua pujian dan makian dengan tangan terbuka :D


	2. Second Painting : Coincidence?

Update… Maaf, walau libur ternyata tetap ada kesibukan di sana sini, entah buat kelulusan, project ini itu, persiapan kuliah, dll. Belum lagi kemarin… *pundung di pojokan*

Caron : Tampaknya author sedang dalam masa suram. Semoga fictnya tidak terpengaruh -_-;

Bukan masa suram kok… Masa sedih…

Caron : Ngak beda jauh. Ya, karena author sedang dalam masa sedih, A/N-nya jadi berubah bentuk dialog begini (entah kenapa bisa begitu).

Gara2 si P nyuri si D! Si K sama sekali ngak ngapa2in waktu kejadian! Sebel! Sedih! Pusing! Campur aduk!

Caron : *nampar author*

AUW! Sakit… *mojok lagi*

Caron : Kita singkirkan dulu masalah author ke A/N bagian bawah. Sudah diedit serta berusaha di-italickan kata2 yang dalam bahasa Inggris. Kalau ada yang masih salah, mohon diberi tahu :) selamat membaca. ^^

_

* * *

Harvest Moon : Sunshine Island belongs to Natsume. GreenOpalus (now Chrystall-Green) only own the OC and this fict._

**

* * *

,=*La Couleur Inconnue*=,**

-=.**Second Painting : Coincidence?.=-**

Setelah pemberitahuan dari pamannya, kepala Will sekarang terasa pening karena masalah itu. Mencari pasangan hidup tidaklah mudah, kedua orang tuanya sudah 'cukup' berbaik hati dengan memberinya waktu lebih dari 1 tahun untuk menemukan pendampingnya sendiri. Masalahnya, apa 1 tahun itu cukup? Bahkan sepanjang 21 tahun hidupnya Will belum pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan lawan jenisnya. Lahir di keluarga yang kaya raya, tidak sedikit wanita yang mendekatinya hanya untuk harta, popularitas semata. Walau begitu, Will tetap memperlakukan setiap wanita yang ia temui sebagaimana seorang _gentleman_ seharusnya. Ya, hal ini memang dikarenakan ajaran dari keluarganya dan Will tidak menolak, ia menghargai ajaran keluarganya dan menghormati budaya itu.

Keluar dari kediaman Regis, kaki Will membimbingnya tanpa arah. Dengan kepala setengah tertunduk ke bawah, ia terus berjalan, entah ke mana.

"Hm? Will? Kau mau ke _Volcano Island_ sekarang?" suara seorang pria membangunkan Will dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Huh? Ah, Kirk, selamat siang," sapa Will pada Kirk, seorang _boatman_. Ia adalah orang yang bertugas mengantar penumpang dari satu pulau ke pulau lain di Sunflower Archipelago ini. Ternyata Will telah berjalan hingga ke ujung _Verdure Island_ lebih tepatnya, tempat Kirk memarkir perahunya di ujung selatan _Verdure Island_.

"Ya, selamat siang." Kirk tidak melanjutkan. Lawan bicaranya tampak tidak memperhatikannya. Setelah beberapa saat, pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun itu memutuskan untuk memecah lamunan penumpang setianya, "Will?"

"Huh? A-a.. ma-maaf, Kirk. Umm… _Volcano Island_? Aku… mungkin ke _Meadow Island_ saja…"

"Baiklah. Ayo, naik," kata Kirk sembari ia mengambil posisi untuk mendayung di perahunya. Perahu Kirk cukup untuk menampung 3 orang, dihitung dengan Kirk sendiri. Memang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi setidaknya cukup nyaman. Pria berambut pirang pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke dalam perahu, dan sekali lagi tenggelam dalam dunianya sementara sang _boatman_ mulai mendayung perahunya menuju tempat tujuan.

_Meadow Island_ adalah pilihan utama Will untuk melepas lelah. Pulau ini biasa digunakan untuk festival dan pada hari biasa, jarang ada orang yang datang ke sana. Jaraknya dengan _Verdure Island_ pun tidak jauh, saat cuaca cerah seperti hari ini, tidak sampai 10 menit waktu yang diperlukan Kirk untuk pergi dari _Verdure Island_ ke _Meadow Island_. Cara Kirk mengendalikan perahunya di tengah laut kecil ini dapat membuat semua mata terpana melihatnya. Mengalir, lembut, tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu pelan. Ditambah panorama indah atas permukaan laut yang bersinar, lukisan langit biru yang sempurna, lembutnya angin musim dingin yang bertiup dan kicauan burung sesekali berpadu dengan suara ombak, semuanya membuat perjalanan itu terasa semakin singkat.

"Kita sudah sampai," lagi, suara Kirk membuyarkan lamunan Will.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kirk." Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, Will berjalan menapaki dermaga kecil di _Meadow Island_ dan mulai menjelajahi pulau kecil itu.

_Meadow Island_ tidak memiliki pantai, pulau ini hanya terdiri dari rerumputan dan beberapa pohon serta sebuah monumen kecil di sebelah utara pulau. Ukurannya pun tidak sebesar _Verdure Island_ maupun _Sprout Island_, tetapi dengan permukaan pulau didominasi oleh rerumputan yang saat ini tertutup salju, pulau ini terlihat sangat luas.

Berjalan menuju tempat yang ia kehendaki, sesosok manusia tampak dalam bola mata birunya. Tidak biasanya ada orang datang ke _Meadow Island_ pada siang hari seperti ini. Orang itu sedang menghadap monumen kecil di sebelah utara sehingga posisinya memunggungi Will.

Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, wujud orang itu semakin jelas. Rambut hijau sebahu, _sweater_ berwarna krem dan _dress_ berwarna biru. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang tadi pagi berkenalan dengannya. Berjalan perlahan, Will mendekati gadis itu.

"Caron?" tanya Will saat ia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan gadis berambut hijau itu.

Caron tersentak kaget. Ia segera menyembunyikan kedua benda yang sedang ia gunakan tadi ke dalam kantong _sweater_nya. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan, menghadap orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Will? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Usaha Caron tadi tidak luput dari mata Will. Will dapat melihat kedua benda yang dipegang gadis itu, walau tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan keduanya. Sebuah buku dan alat tulis.

"Tidak, hanya menyapa," jawab Will dengan kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Oh."

…

Suasana menjadi hening, keduanya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sementara Will melihat-lihat sekeliling mencari bahan pembicaraan, Caron kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Umm… Will," panggil Caron, memecah keheningan barusan.

"Ya?"

"Itu," sambil menunjuk pada bangunan yang ada di depannya, gadis berambut hijau itu melanjutkan, "Monumen apa?"

"Ah, menurut yang kudengar dari penduduk lain, bangunan ini didirikan atas sebuah insiden dahulu sekali," jawab Will sembari mengingat-ingat cerita yang pernah didengarnya dari penduduk lain.

"Insiden?"

"Dahulu, sebagian besar dari pulau-pulau yang ada di kepulauan ini tenggelam ke dasar laut. Monumen ini didirikan atas dasar hal itu. Bila dilihat sekarang, pulau-pulau yang tenggelam itu sudah banyak yang kembali dari dasar laut," jelas Will. "Tapi…" lanjutnya, "Aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu dengan insiden itu maupun pulau-pulau yang kembali dari dasar laut. Tiba-tiba saja Kirk memberitahukan ada sebuah pulau baru di daerah kepulauan ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa banyak membantu…" jelasnya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Oh, tidak apa. Setidaknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Terima kasih, sudah menjelaskan, Will," ucap Caron, berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, sama-sama," ucap pria berambut pirang pucat itu, kembali tersenyum.

"Umm… Aku akan kembali ke _Sprout Island_, selamat siang," ucap Caron sembari membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Selamat siang," balas Will dengan sebuah anggukan disertai kepergian lawan bicaranya dari tempat mereka berbicara itu.

Setelah gadis yang berbincang dengannya tadi pergi, Will adalah satu-satunya manusia di _Meadow Island_. Deru ombak menghantam daerah sekitar pulau itu. Semilir angin berhembus lembut membawa aroma laut ke udara. Mentari musim dingin memberi cahaya hangat. Tempat yang sunyi, sepi dan tenang ini selalu dapat mengangkat beban dalam pikirannya.

.-=*,=,*=-.

Puas menyendiri di pulau kecil itu, Will kembali ke _Verdure Island_ dengan satu-satunya transportasi yang ada, perahu Kirk. Sang surya mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, memberi kesempatan pada penghias langit lain untuk berkuasa atas malam. Langit pun mulai mengganti warna. Biru, ungu, oranye, merah dan kembali biru dengan intensitas yang berbeda. Para penduduk bergegas memasuki rumah mereka, kembali berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia mengganti arah tujuan. _Verdure Island_ mempunyai sebuah pantai kecil di sebelah barat daya pulau, pantai inilah tujuan Will. Tidak jauh dari dermaga kecil tempat Kirk menepikan perahunya.

"Will?"

Percaya dengan takdir? Suratan tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi dalam hidup ini. Tidakkah itu aneh bila suatu kejadian sudah ditentukan sejak semula? Tetapi apakah mungkin kebetulan itu terjadi berulang kali? Ya, mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Di depannya, kembali sosok itu muncul. Ia sedang membelakangi matahari yang mulai menghilang dalam horizon, terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu lagi di hadapannya. Ya, sosok itu. Gadis berambut hijau sebahu dengan _dress_ berwarna biru tua dan _sweater_ berwarna krem yang telah bermandikan warna oranye, hadiah dari sang surya sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan. Siang telah berganti malam, bintang-bintang mulai terlihat jelas menghias langit.

"Kau tidak kembali ke hotel?" tanya Will pada gadis di depannya.

"Ah. Aku sedang berjalan menuju hotel, tetapi terhenti di pantai ini saat melihat mentari terbenam," jawab Caron, sedikit menunduk.

"Hari sudah gelap. Mari, kuantar ke hotel," tawar Will, khawatir bila seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari.

"Umm…" Berpikir sejenak, Caron kemudian memberi jawaban, "Baiklah. Maaf merepotkan," jawabnya sembari membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Tidak apa. Rumahku searah dengan hotel. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali," jelas Will.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju _Sprout Island_, melewati rumah penduduk, _Dinner_, toko Chen, toko Mirabelle dan menyeberangi jembatan. Setibanya di depan hotel, mereka berpisah dan berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Caron menuju kamarnya, Will menuju rumahnya. Bagi keduanya, hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang dan berhiaskan 'cukup' banyak kejutan. Apapun yang hari esok siapkan untuk mereka, tunggu, dan jalanilah.

-=.**Second Painting : Coincidence?.=-**

* * *

Caron : Memperjelas hal abstrak yang ditulis author di A/N atas. Pencopet nyuri Dompetnya pas lagi belanja buat kebutuhan kuliah nanti. Sama sekali ngak ada Kewaspadaan terhadap suasana ramai di ITC. Bahkan dia ngak berasa dompetnya ilang *sigh*

Bingung mesti sedih atau marah… Salah sendiri juga sih… Tapi dompetnya masih berumur kurang dari 1 bulan T^T masa udah lepas dari tangan? Plus semua kartu2 identitas di situ semua… Duitnya direlain aja… KTP dkk yang repot… Hiks…

Caron : Cep2. Curhatnya udah? Tadi juga udah puas main kan? Lanjutin A/N yang biasa.

Sebenernya belum puas main… Ok, A/N yang biasa. Rasanya sih ngak banyak ramblingan tentang chapter ini…

Berasa tambah ngaco saya nulis deskripsinya -_-; klo ada yang salah, tolong dikasih tau ya…

Bertemu 3x dalam sehari itu memang kebetulan, berlebihan mungkin kalau saya tulis 'sangat jarang terjadi'? Klo iya, maaf saya ngak nemu hal lain untuk ditulis… Buat nutup chapter ini aja cuma bisa nulis paragraf kayak gitu… *mojok lagi*

Caron : Ah. Dia kembali ke masa sedihnya. Tinggalkan saja, nanti juga balik lagi kok. Silahkan diberi komentar, bagus atau jelek. Kualitas menurun atau tidak. Penulisan banyak yang salah atau tidak. Apapun yang mau Anda ketik dalam kolom review :) dan, hati2 atas barang2 Anda. Jangan sampai pengalaman yang dialami author itu terjadi pada Anda. Have a nice day ^^


End file.
